


A Gallavich Christmas Gift

by 6mgs7, crazynadine, EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), got_milkovich, Justwrite621, Raine_on_me, Twisted_Kitten90



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/6mgs7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynadine/pseuds/crazynadine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_milkovich/pseuds/got_milkovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwrite621/pseuds/Justwrite621, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Kitten90/pseuds/Twisted_Kitten90
Summary: We had a drawing to give away a book.  Entry cost was a short Gallavich gift exchange scene.  We wanted to share the 7 short scenes with you - Merry Christmas!





	A Gallavich Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endgame Gallavich Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Endgame+Gallavich+Group).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/39400884661/in/dateposted-public/)  
> Photo Cred UNK (if it's yours, please claim it!)

FAVORITES by got_milkovich  
  
It was a stunning, postcard-worthy white Christmas evening in the South Side of Chicago. Ian and Mickey spent the day cuddled up under a pile of blankets in front of the fireplace, making out, binge-watching their favorite movies and drinking eggnog.  
  
They had finished opening their gifts from each other that morning, or so Mickey thought. Apparently Ian had one more surprise in store for his love. He hugged Mickey and kissed his cheek before he got up.  
  
“Be right back, baby.”  
  
Mickey grumbled from the absence of Ian’s warmth as he snuggled deeper into the blankets. When Ian returned, he was carrying a fairly large package. He held it out for Mickey to take.  
  
“Haven’t you spoiled me enough today, Firecrotch? What now?”  
  
“Shut up and take it.”  
  
Mickey busted out laughing. Ian realized his words only after they came out. He shook his head, but couldn’t help but laugh as well.  
  
“Ha ha. Very funny, Mick. Now take the damn box, will ya?”  
  
Ian handed Mickey a fairly heavy, matte black box with a shiny, royal blue ribbon wrapped around it. Mickey held the box up, inspecting it as if it were a bomb, lightly shaking it as he gave Ian a puzzled look.  
  
“Do you need help opening it, Mick?”  
  
“Fuck off. Mine,” Mickey said, hugging the box tightly to him and flipping Ian off.  
  
Ian giggled. “Get on with it then!”  
  
Mickey pulled one end of the ribbon to loosen and remove it. A little nervous, he slowly lifted the lid off the box and looked inside. All he could see were several large cans of BBQ Pringles.  
  
“BBQ Pringles...mmm...why’d you wrap up our groceries, though?” Mickey laughed. Ian stared at him blankly, one eyebrow raised and his chin jutted out.  
  
“I’m kidding. I love it. And I’m hungry. Thanks, I—“  
  
Mickey leaned over to kiss Ian, but was cut off.  
  
“How ‘bout digging a little deeper, smartass?” Ian insisted.  
  
Confused, Mickey began removing the contents of the box. It was packed to the brim with layers of Mickey’s favorites. The first layer consisted of the large cans of BBQ Pringles, followed by layers of pork rinds, Slim Jims, mini bottles of Jack, and a mix of cherry and strawberry Jell-O.  
  
“All my favorites...wow...”  
  
“The Pizza Rolls are in the freezer, obviously, and of course we already had banana pancakes with eggs this morning,” Ian joked before Mickey arrived at the last layer.  
  
The final layer was a fuck ton of Snickers bars. In the middle he found a small, black velvet box nestled in between the bars, which Mickey quickly noticed weren’t typical Snickers bars. These ones had various phrases printed on the wrappers:  
  
_I_ + _M_  
_Together_  
_I_ _love_ _you_  
_Marry_ _me?_  
  
Those were only a few of the phrases. Mickey sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape as he picked up the bars and silently read them.  
  
Next, he picked up the little black box and slowly opened it. Inside was a black band embedded with small blue sapphires. The inner rim was engraved with an infinity symbol, as well as their initials.  
  
Tears fell down Mickey’s face as he looked up at a beaming, already sobbing Ian.  
  
“You’re _my_ favorite, Mick. Will you?”  
  
Mickey set the box down next to him and pulled Ian into a sweet, passionate kiss, mixed with the flavor of their combined tears of love and happiness. Before it got too heated, Mickey pulled back, a megawatt smile splayed across his face. He sniffled and let out a small laugh.  
  
“Do I have to put it on myself, Gallagher?”  
  
Ian removed the ring from the box, took Mickey’s hand in his and placed the ring on Mickey’s finger, kissing him as he did so.  
  
“I love you so much, Mick. I’m so lucky that you choose me. That you’ve _always_ chosen me, after all these years, no matter what. And now, I can’t wait to officially choose you.”  
  
They continued to cuddle and make out in front of the fireplace as they did before. Ian held Mickey’s hand, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth across the band.  
  
Every now and then, Mickey would sneak a glance at his ring, staring into and mesmerized by the deep blue stones as the reflection of the fire’s flames flickered in each one.  
  
Mickey smiled. Besides Ian himself, he couldn’t imagine anything more perfect.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

FIFTEEN LETTERS by ms_gallavich  
  
The metal door clanged shut behind them as Ian and Mickey were herded back into their cell for the night, Mickey still trying to continue his argument with a fellow con through the thick glass window until a guard forced the other inmate to keep moving toward his own cell further down the row.

  
Mickey raised his voice to deliver a final parting shot at their retreating neighbour before turning from the door with a shake of his head. “You fucking believe that guy?” he scoffed, toeing off his shoes and moving over to the stainless steel can to take a quick piss. “As if Sosa can even fucking compare to Shoeless Joe,” he groused. “Fucking Cubs fans, man. Bunch’a inbred North Side dipshits…”

As his stream trickled off so did he, but Ian hardly noticed. He was standing motionless in the center of their small six by eight, starring off into nothing, and was only shaken out of his daze by the sound of the flushing toilet. “What? Oh, yeah…Ernesto’s full of shit,” he agreed, still distracted.

Mickey glanced his way, a small furrow appearing between his eyes, but if he’d noticed how preoccupied Ian had been since meeting back up after their separate work assignments that afternoon, how quiet he’d been all throughout dinner, how increasingly twitchy he’d become over the past hour, well he wasn’t saying anything. Yet.

Mickey continued shuffling around the small space, stripping down to his boxers and undershirt while Ian continued to stand just in front of their bunk, rocking anxiously on the balls of his feet until he heard the sound of a hundred doors simultaneously locking into place and the harsh warning buzzer that immediately followed. Ten minutes till lights out. Now or never. Ian took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his short buzz – red again, much to Mickey’s apparent delight.

“Hey, Mick? Do you think you could turn around for a sec?”

Mickey stopped in the middle of what he was doing and raised an incredulous brow. “The fuck for?” he asked. “Don’t tell me you finally found a sense of fucking modesty, Gallagher…”

Ian rolled his eyes at the lecherous smirk stealing across Mickey’s face as he made a move to grab at Ian’s junk. “Fuck off,” Ian laughed, dodging Mickey’s groping hands. Then more softly. Nervously. “I wanna give you your Christmas present, but it’s—it’s a surprise.”

Now both of Mickey’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead. “Thought you practically buying out the fucking commissary last week was my present,” he said, motioning toward the still sizeable stack of Snickers bars arranged neatly on the small table next to their sink.

“It was,” Ian answered simply as he toed off his own shoes and kicked them toward the wall. “Now could you just…?” He made an impatient twirling motion with his finger but Mickey just continued to stand there, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

They stared each other down for several long seconds until Mickey finally rolled his eyes and turned around to face the door. “You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?” he huffed.

Ian smiled to himself and quickly started tugging at the snaps of his jumpsuit, not sure how many minutes he had left until the room would be thrown into darkness. “Yeah, but you love me anyway,” he quipped without thinking.

It took him a second to realize his slip of tongue, but when he did his eyes immediately shot up to where Mickey remained standing still with his back to him. Too still. He didn’t say anything, but Mickey’s body language had always been like its own secret code, and after all these years Ian was nothing if not a master cryptographer. His posture, stiff. His shoulders, raised just slightly toward his ears. The fingers wrapped around his left bicep, squeezing just a bit too tight.

“No, I mean—shit, I mean I didn’t mean…” Ian began to stammer, his traitorous tongue now feeling like a lead weight inside his mouth. They’d talked a lot since Ian was locked up a few months ago. Talked about everything, really. Long conversations at night, wrapped up together in Mickey’s bunk when, for a few hours at least, it could be just them. No bullshit, no posturing. Nowhere to hide, and finally no need to. But somehow, after everything, those three little words seemed to be the one thing they still hadn’t been able to say.

It was silent for an endless moment longer and then Mickey sighed. “I swear to god,” he began, his fingers easing up on his arm and his shoulders relaxing, “if I turn around and you got a giant red bow tied to your dick…”

A surprised bark of laughter escaped past Ian’s lips and he felt the tension leach out of the cell as quickly as it had seeped in. “You’ll what,” he joked, peeling off his jumpsuit , “write Santa a personalized thank you note?”

Mickey’s only response was to throw a silent one-fingered salute up over his shoulder. Ian laughed again before hissing quietly when his undershirt gave a bit of resistance as he pulled it up over his head. He balled up the soiled garment and tossed it onto the upper bunk along with his obnoxious yellow uniform.

Standing there now in just his boxers and socks, Ian felt an unpleasant roll in his stomach he didn’t think had anything to do with the slop the kitchen crew had tried to pass off as turkey stuffing at dinner. Ian clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides and took another steadying breath, willing the buzzing in his brain to quiet the fuck down. He wondered idly if Mickey had felt this nervous, that day.

“Ok, you can look now.”

Mickey turned slowly, a hint of that lecherous smirk back on his face as his eyes immediately searched out the front of Ian’s underwear. Finding nothing out of the ordinary there, he continued to drag his gaze up over Ian’s body, appreciative eyes taking in the sharp cut of Ian’s hips, the trail of coarse red hair creeping up from boxers to belly button, the hard plains of his abs, up up up, until—

Ian could tell the instant Mickey saw it by the way his breath hitched in his throat and his expression went perfectly blank. For the next several seconds – minutes? hours? time seemed perfectly meaningless to Ian just then – neither man moved nor spoke. The recycled air in their cell seemed to grow thick, muffling the sounds of the rest of A-block winding down for the night as Mickey’s eyes traced over the shaky letters inked into the pale skin over Ian’s left pec. Over his heart.

The buzzing inside Ian’s head had reached a fever pitch, and just when he thought he might suffocate from the heavy weight of the air bearing down on them, Mickey broke the deafening silence for a second time.

“You know, Milkovich is spelt with two L’s,” he stated, voice flat. Emotionless.  
Ian let out the breath he’d been holding in an ugly sort of snort and Mickey’s eyes briefly flickered up to his face before just as quickly turning back down. Too quick for Ian to get any sort of read.

“No it’s fucking not,” Ian answered, his tone light but his words laced with obvious anxiety. Like maybe he had fucked this up. Fucked everything up, again. But then Mickey uncrossed his arms and moved closer, eyes still fixed on the fresh tattoo, fingers reaching out but stopping just short of touching the still tender skin.  

Mickey was shaking his head slightly and though Ian couldn’t be sure, since Mickey still seemed unwilling to look anywhere but at the fifteen letters emblazoned across his chest, he thought maybe there were tears forming in the corners of Mickey’s eyes. The hoarseness in Mickey’s voice when he spoke next made Ian think he was probably right.

“The fuck would you scar up your skin like this, man? With something so—” Mickey let loose a shuttering breath, not seeming to know how to finish the thought. He brought a hand up to thumb roughly at his nose. “—so fucking ugly?” he finally managed gruffly.

Ian felt his heart clench painfully at the meaning behind Mickey’s words, knowing he still had so much to make up for, so much hurt and time lost, so much damage, but thankful that he now had the chance to start making shit right. He brought his left hand up to cup Mickey’s face, forcing the shorter man to meet his eyes before he responded, a field of green consumed by an ocean of blue.

“I think it’s beautiful,” Ian said, rubbing his thumb tenderly along Mickey’s cheek, willing him to understand, to feel the truth in what he was saying. "It belongs there,” Ian continued, bringing his other hand up to press over Mickey’s heart, thumb knowing where to trace the inked letters of his own name hidden beneath Mickey’s thin shirt without having to look. “Just like I belong here.”

The buzzer sounded a second time then and the lights flickered out, throwing their tiny cell into near total darkness. Before Ian’s eyes even had a chance to adjust, he felt Mickey’s hand come up to grip the back of his neck, their bodies fitting together, so familiar, until there was nothing left between them.

“I _do_ love you,” Mickey whispered into the dark, his breath ghosting softly over Ian’s lips before he joined them to his own.

Under the lingering ache left by the janky prison needle, Ian’s heart raced. He moaned into the kiss as he pulled Mickey even tighter against him, not yet willing to move his lips away even an inch so he could return the gift of Mickey’s words with words of his own, but he would. Every day from here on out. Every time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

PERFECT CHRISTMAS by JustWrite621

This is perfect, Ian thinks to himself looking at his family. Mickey is on the floor with 11 year old Yevgeny and their 6 year old daughter Sophie. They are laughing and excited over everything Santa brought them. Mickey’s eyes are shining, relishing in everything he and Ian have been able to build for their family since they got married and started their family, able to give their kids everything they couldn’t have growing up. All the presents are opened and Sophie moves to Mickey’s lap, when suddenly Yev stands up. He brings a present to Ian and sits next to him on the couch.

  
"There’s one more Ian. This is from me to you" he says shyly.

"You didn’t have to get me anything buddy" Ian responds looking from the flat package to Mickey. He swears he sees tears forming in the corner of Mick’s eyes, but he just nudges his nose with his thumb and looks down kissing their daughter’s head. Ian looks away and tears open the wrapping paper. He picks up a framed picture and reads it carefully. Tears fill his eyes and he looks at their son. "Thanks pal, this is perfect"  
  
"There’s more" Yev says quietly.

Ian pulls out a small stack of papers and starts reading them and realizes what this is. He looks up quickly and glances from Mickey to Yev, tears spilling over. "Are you sure?" He whispers.  
  
Yev moves closer and lays his head on Ian's shoulder. "I’m sure. Papa and I saw a lawyer dude. If you sign it, I will be your son...I want us all to be a real family...in all ways...Mickey Gallagher, Ian Gallagher, Sophie Gallagher and now....Yevgeny Gallagher. If you’ll have me"  
  
Ian reaches over and hugs Yev tightly. "I would be honored, nothing would make happier baby boy"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/31237868537/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 A CHRISTMAS STROLL by 6MGS7

 

"Jesus fuck, it's cold. Where are we going?"

"Just a little further, quitcher bitchin."

"Mickey, come on. Fiona said breakfast was gonna be ready in ten minutes. That was 25 minutes ago. We should really go back."

Mickey stopped walking, took a puff of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground, then gave Ian an impatient look as Ian bounced on the heels of his feet and rubbed his arms to make a point of how cold he was.

"Fine. You wanna go home, we'll go back" Mickey said, nodding back toward the Gallagher house.

Ian turned to lead the way.

"I mean, I was gonna give you your Christmas present, but if you wanna go back, that's fine." Mickey said, tucking his hand into his jean’s pocket and wiggling his brows.

"You gotta be fucking nuts if you think I'm unzipping my pants out here. It's fuckin' freezing." Ian laughed.

"Not that, asshole. This."

Mickey pulled something from his pocket and held his hand out, waiting for Ian to come and take it. Ian eyed his closed fist, then looked back down the street toward the Gallagher house, then back at Mickey.

"I thought you said we weren't doing gifts?" Ian asked.

"Not sure if this is a gift or not. I mean, might end up costing you money you didn't plan on spending. But whatever, if you don't want it..." He started to tuck his hand back in his pocket, but Ian was on him before he could finish.

"Wait!"

Mickey grinned. Ian was always so easy - just dangle a carrot and he came running... or maybe that was Mickey. Either way, Mickey knew he had him. He kept his hand tucked away.

"Did you get me something?" Mickey asked.

"Uh. Shit. No." Ian confessed. "What do you want? Name it, I'll get it for you tomorrow, when everything goes on sale."

Mickey pulled his hand out of his pocket and held his closed fist above Ian's open hand.

"Fuck... since you're asking, I want a fucking TV. 60". And maybe a couch, doesn't have to be new. And maybe a pan, and spoons and shit..." Mickey said, his eyes peaking upward as if he was thinking hard about his list.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Ian asked.

Mickey opened his hand and dropped a silver key into Ian's. Ian took it, rolling it over in his hand a few times trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"It's a key." Ian said. "To your house? I mean, Mandy gave me a key a long time ago, but your door's never locked so..."

"No dipshit. It's a key to your house." Mickey said.

Ian's confusion doubled. "Uhm... ok?"

Mickey grabbed his arm and turned him, pointing toward the three-story Greystone they had stopped in front of.

"We got the middle floor, but all I moved over here was the bed and clothes and shit... we got nothing else. Yet."

Ian looked at the key in his hand again, then back up at the Greystone’s 2nd story windows, then back at the key. He blinked back the sting in his eyes, and bit down his jaw, trying to hold it together because he definitely didn't need Mickey threatening to kick his ass right now if he started crying like some bitch.

Mickey waited, shuffled on his feet as he began to feel unsure about the key.

"Listen, I mean, I didn't exactly ask you before I made this decision, so you don't gotta move if you don't want to, but keep the key anyway. I mean, shit, it's not like you're not gonna be over all the fucking time anyway. But if you don't wanna move with me then..."

That was all he got out. Ian grabbed him by his collar and shut him up before he could say another word with a needy kiss... and fuck if those tears didn't betray him after all.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS A SMILE by crazynadine

 

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" Mickey groaned, his patience already dwindling. "What the hell are we doing? You know I hate standing in line. No two-for-one, half off, midnight madness bullshit is worth waiting in a line this long." Mickey growled, planting his feet and ripping his hand away from Ian's. He stood in the middle of the moving crowd, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Mick, don't be a little bitch." Ian groaned, turning to face his petulant boyfriend. He rolled his eyes at Mickey's ridiculous pout. His bad ass boyfriend could be such a baby sometime. "We're doing it. So get the hell over here before I pick you up and toss you over my shoulder."

Mickey rolled his eyes, but let Ian lead him to the back of some long winding line that seemed to have no end. Ian released his hand, wrapping an arm around his shoulder instead, pulling Mickey tightly to his side.

Mickey tensed, glancing around quickly. He hated that he still had to do that. Scan for immediate threats before he could relax into Ian's embrace. He found that he wanted to let that old hang up go. He wanted to be free of his old, unnecessary fears, and be able to be truly free with Ian.

Ian has turned him into such a pushover. He'd do pretty much anything for that ginger douche bag, and the fucker knew it and took advantage whenever possible.

It's not that Mickey didn't like doing this kinda shit for Ian. It's just that even after all these years, and all the love they'd shared, it was hard for Mickey to openly display that kind of affection.

Hell, they'd been together for years, and it still didn't come easily for him like it did for Ian. Holding hands, kissing in a crowded restaurant. He always had to look around, make sure it was safe before he let himself get lost in Ian. But he could do it now. Loved doing it, really. He loved doing anything that would make Ian happy.

It just took him a minute to get over himself and actually do it.

Which is how he found himself at the fucking mall to begin with. Mickey hated being around people in general, but he finds being surrounded by assholes on all sides in the middle of Christmas shopping mayhem to be considerably worse.

The loud, stupidly festive music was blaring from the loudspeakers. Haggard looking parents chasing their wild offspring around. Bored teenagers wearing ridiculous elf costumes, handing out coupons for Candle Warehouse. The whole thing was just not Mickey's scene. But he sucked it up, because he loved Ian. More than anything. So if it was going to make Ian happy, it was a given that Mickey was gonna do it.

Ian dragged Mickey to the back of the long winding line. As they stood at the back of the line Ian couldn't hold in his grin. This was it. He was gonna fucking do it.

It was a big risk. Ian knew that. His plan could go terribly arwy, and he could be humiliated. But Ian was fairly certain that Mickey wouldn't deck him in front of a hundred witnesses, especially if half those witnesses were kindergartners.

Ian could feel his anxiety starting to creep in, but he pushed it down. He's been planning this for months, and he wasn't about to let his own insecurities fuck it up.

He loved Mickey. He's loved Mickey since he was just a kid. They've been through so much, every obstacle and hardship only serving to strengthen their connection. Things that would have destroyed other couples only served solidify their unbreakable bond. Their unending love.

Yeah, he was gonna fucking do it.

Mickey glanced over at his boyfriend, biting his lip. Something was up. Ian was acting squirrelly. More so than usual. It was putting Mickey on edge. They didn't keep shit from each other, not anymore. And the fact that Ian was dodging his questions and dragging him to the mall was strange enough. Mickey's mind was reeling with the million awful scenarios.

"What are we really doing here, Ian?" Mickey asked, moving his overflowing shopping bag from one hand to the other. "You know I hate the fucking mall. And you do all your shopping online."

"We came for this." Ian smiled, waving his hand around the garish display in front of them. Now that they were at the front of the line, Mickey could see what they'd been waiting for this whole time.

It wasn't some stupid fire sale.

"No way." Mickey spat, flushing red with embarrassment. "No fucking way." he shook his head, wide-eyed.

Ian just nodded, a smug grin on his face as he dragged Mickey by his wrist toward the massive festive holiday display.

It looked like Rudolph threw up all over the place. Mickey took in the space with a disbelieving chuckle.

Ian had dragged him into the center of Santa's village. The fat man himself was seated on an overstuffed red armchair, surrounded on all sides by bright, twinkling lights and springs of spruce and mistletoe. Red and green bows, silver bells, pine cones. There were wrapped presents and fake snow drifts, glittery plastic snowflakes dangling from the ceiling. The real kicker was the hilariously stoned teenagers dressed up in ridiculous elf costumes herding people toward the sad excuse for a Santa.

Mickey has no idea what Ian is trying to pull, but his patience with this shit is waning quickly. Mickey is not a picture kind of guy. And he's certainly not a picture with Santa kind of guy. He feels kinda like a perv, waiting in line surrounded by a wild mob of spazzed out gradeschoolers.

They are at the front of the line sooner than Mickey would like and Ian is once again dragging him by the wrist.

They stop in front of the jolly old elf, and Ian gives him a nervous grin. Mickey is staring back at him, eyebrows raised, clearly confused.

What the fuck?

"Hey boys. Little big for Santa's lap." the dude chuckles, holding his fake belly as he smiles up at them.

"We're good to stand." Ian laughs. He turns toward Mickey, grabbing his bags and placing them on the floor by their feet before taking his hands. Mickey stared back, a strange feeling swirling in his stomach. Something was up. There's no way Ian would drag him all this way for a fucking picture with some fat fuck in a rented red suit.

Ian's heart was hammering in his chest. This was risky. Probably the riskiest thing he's done in a long fucking time. But he was all in now, no turning back.

"You ready?" the girl behind the camera asked, giving Ian a little grin that didn't go unnoticed by Mickey. Mickey turned toward his boyfriend, eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Yeah." Ian nodded to the girl before turning back to Mickey with a soft smile on his face. Mickey could hear Santa laughing under his breath and he had the odd thought that he was about to be punked.

"Mick." Ian started, shifting from foot to foot. "You're my best friend. The best person I've ever known."

Mickey interrupted him with a rude snort, earning himself a glare from his boyfriend. Mickey clammed the fuck up after that, sensing this was not a moment for joking.

Ian rolled his eyes, but got back on track. He could feel eyes on them. Mothers waiting impatiently with their kids, old folks hanging around Santa's Village. He felt immense pressure to get this right, but when he locked eyes with Mickey, all that other shit faded away.

It was just the two of them. Just like Ian wanted. Forever.

"We've been dancing around each other since we were just kids, but I don't wanna just dance around anymore. I want this, forever. I want you, Mick. Always."

With that, Ian pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Mickey's eyes bugged out of his head as his mouth dropped open. No way. No fucking way.

Ian would never do something this cheesy. He'd never do something so insanely hallmark moment.

On second thought....yeah. Yeah he would.

Mickey was in love with the biggest, dorkiest romantic this side of the Chicago river.

Mickey could feel a hot blush breaking out all over his body, and he was suddenly aware of all the random eyes on them. He shot a glance at the overworked Santa seated in front of them, who was grinning up at them with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Mick. I fucking love you." Ian said, his voice trembling and his eyes watering. "I want to marry you." his voice cracked at the end of the sentence as he presented the open box to his flabbergasted lover.

Mickey's eyes were drawn to the band in his boyfriend's hand. It was simple, black, matte finish.

"It's, uh, tungsten." Ian muttered nervously, glancing from the band in his hand to the wide eyes of his boyfriend.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Jesus fuck, Ian, really?" Mickey sighed, casting his eyes around the crowed space.

"Um, yeah?" Ian replied, scared that he'd monumentally fucked up. Was this a bad idea? Shit, this was a bad idea. Fuck. Fuck.

"You are such a fucking cheesy bastard." Mickey grinned, plucking the ring from Ian's shaking fingers and using his other hand to cup the back of Ian's head, pulling him down into a voracious kiss.

Mickey could hear fake-santa laughing. That full belly ho-ho-ho shit, and Mickey grinned against Ian's mouth, pushing his tongue past Ian's smiling lips.

In the background, Mickey could hear the distant 'click' of the camera, but he paid it no mind, too lost in Ian to give a fuck.

"Is that a yes?" Ian wondered, pulling back so he could watch Mickey's face. He was feeling desperate and a little scared.

Mickey just chuckled, stepping back so he could slip the ring on his finger. It looked good, resting just above the 'C' of his tattoo. He was grinning so hard his face hurt. He glanced up at Ian, who looked like he might throw up.

"Of fucking course it's a yes." Mickey laughed, lacing his fingers through Ian's red hair and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Santa's Village erupted into a cacophony of cheering. Mickey pulled back, surprised to find the entire assembled crowd was giving them a standing ovation.

Just then, the pink haired elf bounced over to them, waving a glossy photo. "Here you go, guys. On the house." she smiled kindly.

"Oh, we couldn't." Ian disagreed, moving for his wallet.

"The girl said it's free." Santa said, leaning forward on his thrown. "It's the least Santa can do for true love."

Ian blushed, and Mickey laughed. This moment was just absurd.

And perfect. It was fucking perfect.

"Merry Christmas, Mick." Ian smiled, pulling Mickey close.

"Well, this totally puts the shit I got you to shame." Mickey chuckled ruefully, dragging Ian into another deep kiss.

And that's how all of Ian and Mickey's family and friends ended up with a portrait of the boys with Santa as their gift that year.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

CHRISTMAS SURPRISE by Twisted_Kitten90  
  
Mickey groans when he feels his six-year old son jump on the bed and start bouncing up and down. He pulls the blanket over his head and mumbles incoherently into his pillow.  
  
“Daddy!!! Wake up!!! It’s Christmas and I wanna open presents” Yevgeny whines while jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
“Yeah, c’mon Mick, it’s Christmas” his redheaded husband says and Mickey can just tell that Ian has a smirk on his adorable freckled face.  
  
“Fine, I’m up” Mickey grumbles. “What fuckin’ time is it anyways?”  
  
Ian looks at the clock and chuckles “Six-thirty” he says and then laughs even harder when Mickey groans again and sends a glare to their son.  
  
“Really Yev? You never get up this fuckin’ early” Mickey grumbles again.  
  
“Christmas. Christmas. Christmas.” Is the response he gets from the hyper kid who then runs out of the room to the Christmas tree in the living room.  
  
“What do you expect Mick? It’s our first Christmas since we officially became a family. He’s excited and so am I. Especially for the present I got him.” Ian says leaning down to chastely kiss Mickey.  
  
“You better not have gotten him what you suggested a month ago…” Mickey replies after pulling back from the kiss.  
  
Ian looks sheepish but before Mickey can say anything else, Ian jumps up off the bed and chases their son. Mickey swipes his hand down his face knowing what his husband got Yev and knowing the kid is going to flip when he sees it. Mickey climbs out of bed and goes out to join his small family.  
  
“Seems like someone started without us” he hears Ian say and when he gets to the living room, he sees a mountain of wrapping paper with his son in the middle and smirks.  
  
“Seems so…maybe he shouldn’t get that extra special gift from you.” Mickey says which causes Yev to look at his dads in a panic.  
  
“What?! No, please, I want the extra special gift from Dad!” Yev yells out on the verges of tears.  
  
Ian smacks Mickey on the arm and gives him a disapproving look “Of course you still get it baby boy. But it’s not just from me, Auntie Mandy helped me too. She’ll be bringing it by in a little while.” Ian tells the now smiling curly haired boy.  
  
“Why don’t we finish opening the presents here then have breakfast?” Ian suggests and both father and son nod their heads.  
  
“Banana pancakes?” Both Mickey and Yev ask at the same time and Ian just laughs and replies, “Of course.”  
  
The small family finishes opening all of the presents before Ian gets to work on the banana pancakes and Mickey and Yev clean up the living room. Once all torn and shredded wrapping paper is picked up Yev is instructed to go put his new toys and clothes away in his room.  
  
Mickey goes over to Ian and wraps his arms around his husband and whispers in his ear, “Mandy still taking the kid out tonight so we can have our very special Christmas present exchange?” causing Ian to shiver.  
  
“Yep, she’s gonna keep him overnight too.” Ian replies as he puts the final pancakes on the plate. “Grab the butter and syrup babe?” Ian asks and smirks when he hears Mickey grumble about being called babe even though Mickey secretly loves it and Ian knows it.  
  
Mickey grabs the butter and syrup and places them on the table just as Yev comes running into the kitchen and to his seat. “You put everything away? In it’s proper place?” He asks with a knowing look, which Yev returns with a nod and a smile, “Good boy, now let’s eat.”  
  
The three eat breakfast and when the doorbell rings Yev jumps up and races to the door. He stops just before answering it and yells out, “Who is it?” to which he can hear “It’s Auntie Mandy!” so he throws open the door and comes face to face with his aunt who is holding a small golden yellow furball.  
  
“YOU GOT ME A PUPPY?!?!?!” Yev yells looking back at his dads who are both standing watching, one with a giant ass smile on his face and the other trying and failing not to smile.  
  
“Shhhh, you don’t want to scare her little man” Mandy says as she enters and bends down so Yev can see the puppy better. “She’s a little bit skittish, but she’ll warm up to you pretty quickly” Mandy says.  
  
Yev reaches out to pet the puppy who lifts her head up to see what’s going on and gives Yev a wet lick right up his cheek causing the little boy to giggle. “I wanna name her Star, cause she’s yellow like the star on top of the Christmas tree” Yev says and the puppy barks at that. “I think she likes it!”  
  
Mandy puts the puppy down and Star runs around the room sniffing and exploring. Yev hugs his aunt and thanks her before running over to his dads and thanking them as well.  
  
“It was all Dad and Auntie” Mickey replies before grabbing a hidden box and handing it to Yev, “but I knew it was gonna happen no matter what I said, once they laid eyes on her when we saw her a month ago, so I went ahead and got you this stuff.” Mickey says to which Yev rips the box open and finds dog toys, a dog bowl, and a pink collar with black skulls all over it for the newest member of the family.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

THE GIFT by Raine_on_me  
  
"If you keep humming that song, I'm going to Fa-la la lose my mind" Mickey grumbled. It was fucking November and his house looked like an elf sneezed snowflakes everywhere.  
  
Ian scowled at his boyfriend too busy putting the finishing decorations on his winter wonderland to go over and smack mickey. "You're a Grinch. A true Scrooge. An oogie boogie man. A Hans Gruber!"  
  
"Well yippee ki-yay mother fucker!"  
  
"You're the worst, you have no holiday cheer."  
  
"If I got no holiday cheer I guess I don't gotta give you this present" Mickey revealed a small box  
  
"Fuck off! You hate presents, and especially one that small and square...." Ian's eyebrow lifted  
  
"Yeah well..." Mickey paused he has to say the right words, had to let Ian know how he felt. "It's just" he stopped again "ya know just open it" yup real romantic.  
  
He tossed the box to Ian who caught it in his long fingers. He was nervous. Why the hell was he nervous. They were good, they moved in together, had a life together why would this small box make him worry?  
  
Taking the lid off carefully Ian discarded the top to reveal a small silver item on a pillow of white. His eyes squinted. "What's this?" He asked placing it between his thumb and first finger.  
  
"It's the bullet I got in my ass. The one I got doin' you a favour." Mickey reminded him "it was from that moment on I knew you'd be a pain in my ass." He gave a side smirk. "And that I'd take a bullet for you Gallagher. So Merry Fuckin' Christmas or whatever"


End file.
